


Wreck on the Highway

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series John gives Mary a spanking... And there a little Springsteen thrown in the Mix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck on the Highway

Wreck on the Highway...  
Title: Wreck on the Highway, Kansas.  
Author: Spanked by Spike (November/December 2009)  
Characters, Pairing: John/Mary (SPN, pre-series)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Contains elements of angst and depiction of an adult hand spanking.  
Notes: No profit is made, no damage is intended, and characters are just borrowed for a little inconsequential story. The Title of this story is shamelessly borrowed from one of the most beautiful song written by Bruce Springsteen circa The River.  
Beta: This work wouldn't have seen the light of day without atalantaj and Angelus2hot support, be glad people, very glad...  
Prompt: John for the 2009 Table created by luvspnl and found here community.livejournal.com/spn_spankings/127782.html

 

Wreck on the Highway, Spanked by Spike

 

It was early in the evening the commute home felt like a middle of the night run. John’s Impala slid here and there on puddles of water but mostly performed well under the extreme conditions. The volume on the car radio was lowered and John waited for updates on the roads he would use to get home, to his wife Mary and their little boy Dean.  
John thought of Dean. He was an amazing kid, curious with a hands on approach to life; so much like him it was uncanny. Of course, he could be moody at times, a bit like Mary but a hug, a song or, a kiss, and he would return to his agreeable self, making John the happiest man on earth.  
Tonight John’s thoughts were off though. He couldn't concentrate on Mary’s warm smile or Dean’s open arms always wanting his dad to pick him up. He was focused on the road and the dicey conditions. Almost as an afterthought, a glimpse that felt like a dream, he noticed a car in the ditch. No lights on, just a dark mass barely visible in the pitch dark of the night, the road he was on was empty, and no other cars had stopped. He loosely pushed on the brakes, held tight to the steering wheel and slowly headed towards the side of the road, making sure to stay on the asphalt. The car finally pulled to a stop more than half a mile past the car in the ditch.. Pulling his heavy jacket over his pullover and donning the gloves he had earlier discarded on the dashboard, he managed to grab the flashlight and the small first aid kit in the side panel of his car, and set himself to the small trek to the accident.

When he got closer, he could see a young woman lying on the side of the road, a bloody arm extended towards the light bobbing towards her. Before reaching her, John stopped at the call box on the side of the road to call for help. He ran the last hundreds of feet to the figure lying on her side. From his years of service he knew not to rush a trauma victim, but he recognized the woman. Her name was Mandy and she was one of Mary’s friends. She and Mary had spent the afternoon at the mall, together with Dean. He worked quickly verifying her pulse and the gravity of her injuries. He started asking non-stop questions, when no answers came he walked around the car, moving the light around, trying to peer in the darkness to see if anyone else was in the car at the time of the wreck. There were no traces of anyone else so he went by Mandy’s side again, held her hand and waited for the paramedics. Ten minutes later, the flurry of action around them drowned any useful thoughts until the ambulance left and John was seated behind the wheel of his car trying to make sense of everything. His hands were trembling and the only thing he could see was Mary in Mandy’s place. He desperately needed to get home, needed to hold both his wife and son.

xxx--xxx

The house was quiet when he finally went in, all the lights were off but Mary had a fire going and the fireplace cast a warm glow over the small living room. It left enough light or John to see Mary’s body underneath a blanket in the corner of the sofa. His young wife was asleep, huddled in a small ball, he was finally at peace. He threw his jacket on the back of the sofa, kneeled by Mary and lightly kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to wake her but needing to feel her, touch her and reassure himself that everything was alright. She moved, slightly, and then resettled herself more comfortably.  
He left her side and ran upstairs to check on his precious Dean. His bedroom door was ajar, and from the corridor he could peek inside and see his little boy and listen to his calm breathing. It went a long way in soothing his restless mind.  
He headed downstairs to the kitchen to fetch any leftovers from the meal he missed. His wife must have been worried sick about him. He hated that he had no way to let her know why he was late. He found some leftover cold cuts and made himself a sandwich. He grabbed a bottle of water and brought his food to the sofa. He sat next to Mary and pulled her legs on top of his thighs, and covered her better with the blanket and rested his forearms on her limp body. He started stroking his wife’s sleepy form and silently thanked God that she was alright.

xxx--xxx

It had been two weeks since the accident and not a night came and went without John waking up, sweating and haggard. He couldn’t stop reliving the events of the crash and seeing his wife and Dean in Mandy’s place. He'd calm himself most nights by first checking on Dean and then spooning behind Mary or pulling her against his heart, so that she was buried in his strong arms, nestled against him. It took time but his woman was always able to anchor him, and so went the nights, needing her more than ever, more than he thought he'd ever need someone.

Mary had reacted differently to the accident. She couldn’t stop visiting her friend at the hospital and often spent hours, catatonic on the sofa. Dean of course didn’t understand the situation in its entirety, but knew that his parents were unhappy He tried to bring them back to normal by being extra eager to learn and play, pulling each parent back from the brink, back to Life.  


xxx--xxx

The letter arrived on a Tuesday. It was raining heavily and Mary and Dean had stayed inside. John got the mail after work. He discarded the useless correspondence and slit open an official looking envelope with his wife’s name on it. He was taken aback by the rose colored form popping out of it. Mary had gotten a speeding ticket, and just days after Mandy’s accident too and hadn’t informed him. Seeing red didn’t even begin to cover it. John was beyond pissed. He kept thinking of everything that could have gone wrong with Mary speeding like she did. He couldn’t stop thinking about the two most precious people in his life losing their lives in a senseless accident. He was seething.

"Hi honey, did you get the mail? The food is almost ready!" Mary yelled from the kitchen and, at that moment the tornado that was his son tumbled into him, hugging his legs and begging him to carry him. And carry him, he did. Tiny Dean was eager to share his day, so the next few minutes were spent listening to a lively account of the battles always won with his little soldiers. Beaming John reached the kitchen with his son on his shoulders. He gave Mary a short kiss and deposited Dean on the countertop. He was hungry and poised for a confrontation with his wife but there was no reason to rush into it.  
He bided his time and after washing his hands at the kitchen sink, he began helping Mary set the table with a little help from the toddler. Supper was good, but, he was curt enough that Mary realized there was a problem. By the time dishes were done and Dean was asleep after more play, a bath and a bedtime story from his father. John. headed downstairs to finally talk to his wife about the matter gnawing at him. She was on the sofa, reading a book and raised her head at his arrival.

"Johnny what is it? You've been a bear all evening." she inquired

John took a deep breath and sat down next to his wife. He looked at her intently. "Is there anything you need to tell me Mary?" He asked coldly.

"Nope, nothing I can think of, what’s going on?”

"I'm talking about a freakin' speeding ticket I never heard about." He replied in his firmest tone, a little angry at the fact that she didn’t mention it earlier. It’s not like he is a hard man to talk to, is he?

"Oh, that... What about it?" Mary saw the little vein pumping on the side of his neck and wanted to tell him to calm a bit. It’s not a matter of life or death in any case.

John hated the flippant way she reacted, with gritted teeth he continued. "Don't you think you should have mentioned it to me when it happened?”

"Come on John, after Mandy’s accident, I just… Don't make this a bigger problem than it is. I was late coming home that’s all, and Dean needed to use the potty and okay I went over the limit... and, got caught." Mary ended, a little miserably. John really seemed upset over it and she loved him so much she did not want to push him, but really what’s his deal? Who’d believe he never got a ticket anyway? Not her.

"Mary, I get it. You were in a rush. But, it’s wintertime in Kansas. Night falls early, the roads are slippery, people drive like crazy; You gotta know that.” John’s own voice went grave, as his discourse became more passionate. "Not only that, but paying such a fine puts a dent on our budget, how were you going to pay without me being aware of it?"

Mary had the decency to blush a bit at that last point. "I was going to ask my uncle for a small loan" she whispered.

"What?" John roared. It is one thing to spread yourself thin, it was another entirely owing something to a relative. "Why would you do something so immature?"

"Because of how you’re acting, Johnny; You treat me like a kid for an occasional slip-up. I'm not the first one to get a ticket, I won't be the last. What's your real beef with me John Winchester?" she yelled, standing up to finish her tirade.

"You know what Mary? I taught you to drive and, I've entrusted the well being of Dean and yours in that safe driving. How can you be so reckless after what happened to Mandy? You and our son could have gotten hurt. I also assumed you'd tell me the truth whenever there was anything important happening. And more than that Mary, I expect a little more respect from my wife when she’s caught in a lie!" John was still seated, but a bit weary by the outburst. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out.  
When he opened his eyes again, Mary flopped back on the sofa like a petulant child. He looked at her and she started to pout, a full-blown pout and then guilt and worry meshed up in her pretty face as did the realization that she could have ended up like Mandy, when she sped in bad weather like she did. John looked at her with concern and felt bad for upsetting her, by yelling at her, but this was important. Watching the emotional play on the contrite and expressive face, he remembered why he married this woman, loved her spirit, and gave her his heart. The thought of something bad happening to her was just too much for him to take, and with a wicked smile he decided to wrap up their discussion and put an end to her speeding.

Rolling the sleeves of his work shirt on his forearms, he settled himself a little better in the middle of the sofa and then pulled Mary to his side. Whispering in her ear, he laid down the law.

"Baby, I think you just earned yourself a spanking.” He said resolutely . “Speeding, getting a ticket and not telling me about it…” she opened her mouth to object but was speechless as he continued. “It's probably going to hurt, and you'll hate it, you'll definitively remember it and at the end it's all going to be forgiven, I promise you."

Mary pushed herself away from the solid form of her husband and uttered a simple "You're kidding, right!?!"

“Not at all, sweetheart.” And without much of a resistance he flipped his surprised wife over his lap. He held her midsection with his powerful arm and pulled her pajama bottoms down in the same movement.

"John. Wait!" Mary barely had time to finish what she was saying when the first spank came on her unprotected bottom. Fidgeting and still not believing her predicament she started to push herself away and only got a harder slap squarely on her sit spot for her effort.

"John, come on, hold on a second, let's talk about this. Stop!” She pleaded still trying to make sense of what was happening. Shouldn’t they be discussing this like adults? Sure, she may not have acted as one but who would have thought that John was into a more corporal approach anyway? Okay, they were both spanked growing up, but honestly? She felt, that close to throwing a tantrum…

"Not gonna happen, honey, until I’m satisfied you've learned a valuable lesson here. As soon as it is clear you did, I'll stop, I swear." The promise was made in a dark and rich voice that she had learned to trust, even though the hand behind it was strictly about punishment.  
“Fine.” Mary said coldly, if her husband wanted to be a jerk she could be one right back.

John looked down at his beloved wife. He had been spanking her for a minute already, the pinkish hue of her skin was testament to that, and when she said nothing but remained stubbornly quiet about everything he started swatting her harder. He peppered the punished bottom going from the left to the right cheeks in such a quick fashion, Mary didn't have time to tense or prepare for the upcoming smacks.  
The volley ended, and John rested his hot palm on the small of her back, talking nonsense in a low pitch barely heard by his punished wife. He really wasn’t feeling right about it. When he usually thought of his wife, the only thing he wanted to do was make her happy, to bring her a modicum of the pleasure she gave him. So yes, he was warming her up into the spanking and not really hurting her. This was just a sharp way for him to make his point and diffuse the situation. So let’s conclude this painful episode and hope to never have to be in this place again, he thought before establishing a more sustained rhythm.

"Damn it John, let me up!" Mary demanded a moment later, trying to break free of her husband’s hold, but he held onto her tighter, determined to make this lesson stick.

"Why, love. You aren’t even contrite." John answered resuming the spanking, slow and heavy, making every slap count, coming back two or three times on the same spot, reveling in the darkened coloring now appearing in front of him. Mary movements were jerkier, her breath catching, her muttered expletives lost in the sofa cushions, and still, he didn't relent.

"Mary, speeding is dangerous. The outcome can be deadly. I need to know that you care enough to be more careful when you drive." His distinct handprints now marked her thighs in the most vivid way. They are as vivid as the nightmares he got about losing his loved ones to a senseless crash.

"Lying about it isn’t going to be acceptable, ever." The speech was peppered with a volley of intense spanks to the back of her thighs.

Mary looked back at her husband and still couldn’t believe he was spanking her. She wondered who in the hell John Winchester thought he was. She was tempted to throw him off her. She’d had more than enough, and was raised a hunter after all, and knew how to fight, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, no matter what, she knew that he’d never really hurt her. She listened to her husband go on about her speeding and her friend Mandy, and how they had both found out that Mandy’s accident had been due to speeding, and Mary who already felt bad, started to finally realize that, yes, she had been going quite fast at 90 mph and the thought of getting into an accident with her son in the car… well, it terrified her.  
She started to cry at the thought of Dean getting hurt, and was ashamed at how angry she had been about getting the ticket, the cop was right to pull her over; you don’t speed with a three year old in the backseat. You don’t speed even by yourself. She didn’t like that she had lied to her husband either and been so apathetic about things with him. She knew if the tables were turned and it had been John who got the ticket for the same reason that she would be furious. She doubted she would spank him but she could sure see herself throwing a punch for putting their little boy in danger.

"I'm... I'm sorry John. I really am". Mary sniffled; nonetheless, the heated spanking went on. John would have stopped if it wasn’t for his dad’s teaching. Maybe it was time to indicate that it was the end of the ordeal. Because this was definitively an ordeal, for him as much as for her…

"I swear, I'll be more careful.” A few more feeble whacks followed her tearful plea.

"I promise I won't lie to you John, not anymore, please..." And just like that the spanking stopped.

John carefully pulled her pajama pants back on, and sat his wife on his lap, letting her hang a little off his strong thighs. She immediately burrowed into his side, crying in his neck, holding to his shirt. He completely surrounded her, hunching over her, loosing himself in the messy hair spread on his chest, unbidden tears falling from his eyes. His mind lurched at the idea of hurting his wife, at the idea that she could die, and at the idea she could not be a part of his future. They stayed tangled together for a long time, both aware of the pain in the other’s heart, both forgiving the other for the fears created, and both hoping for a better tomorrow in the arms of each other.

 

The End.

 

Word count: 3118.

Thank you for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> And for the inspiration...  
> www.sonymusic.com/clips/selection/30/BruceSpringsteen/WreckOnTheHighway.ram
> 
> Wreck on the Highway, The River, Bruce Springsteen
> 
> Last night I was out driving  
> Coming home at the end of the working day  
> I was riding alone through the drizzling rain  
> On a deserted stretch of a county two-lane  
> When I came upon a wreck on the highway
> 
> There was blood and glass all over  
> And there was nobody there but me  
> As the rain tumbled down hard and cold  
> I seen a young man lying by the side of the road  
> He cried Mister, won't you help me please
> 
> An ambulance finally came and took him to Riverside  
> I watched as they drove him away  
> And I thought of a girlfriend or a young wife  
> And a state trooper knocking in the middle of the night  
> To say your baby died in a wreck on the highway
> 
> Sometimes I sit up in the darkness  
> And I watch my baby as she sleeps  
> Then I climb in bed and I hold her tight  
> I just lay there awake in the middle of the night  
> Thinking 'bout the wreck on the highway
> 
> Copyright © Bruce Springsteen


End file.
